Still You
by hjlutherbsw
Summary: Story starts off the night before Lindsay and Lucas's wedding. Will they go through with the wedding or not?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, for those of you who were reading my 1st story, "What's In Your Heart?", I wanted to let you know that the edits are almost complete and I should be reposting the story some time in the next couple of days. Before you yell at me for starting a new story while I should be work on WIYH, you should know that I actually wrote this months ago. I was posting it on Leytonfic, but the site is no longer available. I am kind of at a stand still with it and am currently trying to decide whether to edit the last chapter and have the story end or whether to try to find some new inspiration on it. Perhaps a few good reviews will give me some new ideas. Hint Hint. Okay well onto the story.

STILL YOU

Chapter 1

(Brooke and Peyton's House the night before Lucas and Lindsay's wedding)

Peyton knocks on Brooke's bedroom door."Brooke?"

"Hey, come on in. What's up?

" Brooke….You have done so much for me and I don't know how I will ever repay you, but I need to ask you for a favor for tomorrow."

"Sure hun, whatever you need. I know that tomorrow is going to be a difficult day for you, whatever you need to help you through the day, I am here for you."

"I need to get out of here Brooke. I can't stay here. I feel like I am drowning. I was wondering if I could stay at your penthouse in New York for a couple of weeks?

"Peyton, you can't just up and leave Tree Hill. Your record label is here, I am here, your friends are here."

"Relax Brooke, I am not talking about forever, just a couple of weeks."

"Oh, okay, you scared me there for a minute."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Being here, around Lucas, it's suffocating me. I need some time away to clear my head. I need to refocus. I have set up some appointments in New York to do some publicity for the label and for Mia. I also want to scout for some new artists to sign."

"Of course you can use the penthouse. When are you planning to leave."

"Tomorrow night, after the wedding."

"I guess I kind of understand the need to get away. For someone who claims to want to be with Lindsay, he sure has made a habit of being in your face all the time."

"Yeah it makes it kind of hard to move on, you know.I was having a hard enough time trying to get over him when we were on opposite sides of the country. It is down right impossible to do being so close to him. He wants us to be friends Brooke. You know as well as I do that he and I have never been just friends."

"Yeah I know."

"Are you going to need a ride to the airport tomorrow night"

"No, it's okay, I am just going to take a cab, but there is something that you can do for me, if you don't mind."

"Sure, what is it?"

Peyton reaches into her pocket and pulls out an envelope. "I need you to give this to Luke in the morning before the wedding."

"Peyton?"

"Relax Brooke, I am not asking him to call off the wedding or anything like that. I just had some things that I needed to say to him before he marries Lindsay and I leave for New York. I would give it to him myself, but then what would be the point. If I was going to see him I could just tell him what's in the letter."

"Then why don't you?"

"Luke and I haven't had the best of luck trying to have open and honest conversations recently. I think the letter is the way to go."

"If that's what you want, I will go see him in the morning and give it to him."

"Thanks Brooke, I really appreciate it."

"No problem hun."

"Goodnight B. Davis"

"Goodnight P.Sawyer"


	2. Chapter 2

STILL YOU

Chapter 2

"Good Morning."

"Morning B."

" Well I am off, I am going to run by Luke's and try to catch him and give him your letter and then I am going to the store for a little while. I need to make some calls and do some paperwork. Do you want me to come back and pick you up before the wedding or do you just want to meet me there?"

"I will just meet you there. I have some things I need to do before the wedding too. Thanks again for taking the letter to Luke."

"Your welcome, I will see you at the church."

Peyton goes and gets ready for the wedding. After the leaving the house she drives around town to different places. She goes to the river court, Tree Hill High, the house that they had the party in after graduation, and finally to the cemetery. She was thinking about Luke and all the times that they had shared. She remembered bringing Luke to the cemetery to introduce him to her mother after they got together senior year. God, she was so happy back then, so happy and in love. She is still in love, she just isn't happy anymore.

(Lucas's house)

Brooke knocks on the door.

"Hey Brooke, come on in I am almost ready."

"Looking good there Broody."

"So what brings you by pretty girl?"

"Just wanted to check on you and give you something."

"A gift, you shouldn't have."

"And I didn't, well not yet anyway. Your gift is at my office, I will be bringing it to the church with me."

"So what do you have for me then?"

"It's a letter…from Peyton."

"Oh, uumm. "

"Relax Luke. She just said she had some things that she wanted to say before the wedding and wasn't sure if saying them in person would be a good idea especially given how most of your conversations have turned out recently."

"Oh well, okay. I guess that's probably true."

"Well I got to go, I just wanted to give you this. I will see you at the church Broody."

"Bye pretty girl."

Lucas sits the letter on the bed next to his tuxedo jacket and goes to finish getting ready. He almost forgets about the note until it is time to leave but notices it as he grabs his jacket. He looks at the clock and realizes that he has some time before the ceremony and sits down on the bed, just holding the letter, trying to decide whether to read it now, read it after the wedding, or just throw it away. A part of him wants to know what Peyton has written, but the other part is scared. He stuffs the letter in his jacket pocket and walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So thank you to all who reviewed. As stated when I posted chapter 1. I have 10 chapters of this story written. I am contemplating going ahead and wrapping it up or trying to continue it. I will probably go ahead and post the chapters rather quickly and then get everyones input after I post chapter 10. However that means that once I post chapter 10 it may take a few days before a new chapter will be posted. I also wanted to let everyone know that I have added a new/sort of old fic on the site. It is entitled "What's In Your Heart?" I had previously posted two chapters on here and had decided to do some rewrites. When I went back to edit, I had some difficulty with the updates showing up, so I deleted the story and reposted it. Chapter 1 is already up and chapter 2 will be up either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks again for reading. Also, the letter itself will be in Chapter 4. It is a fairly long chapter, as the letter is fairly long. The letter takes up 97 of the chapter. Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Forgot to mention in my first two chapters. I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters. If I did, Season 5 would not have gone as it did.

STILL YOU

Chapter 3

At the church, Lindsay is in the bridal room getting ready. Haley is with her, as she is acting as her matron of honor.

Lucas is in one of the other rooms waiting until it is time to go stand at the alter.

Karen knocks on the door and he tells her to come in.

" I am so proud of you Luke. You look so handsome."

"Thanks Mom."

Seeing the look of uncertainty on his face Karen asks, "Are you happy Luke?"

"Of course I am happy Mom, I have a successful novel, I am in the middle of writing a second one, I am coaching the Ravens, and I am marrying Lindsay. Why wouldn't I be happy."

"I don't know Luke, I guess you would have the answer to that question."

"I love you Mom. Tell Lily that I am so proud to be her big brother and I know that she will do a wonderful job as our flower girl today."

" I will. I love you too son. I will see you in the church."

After Karen leaves, Lucas walks over to the window of the church. He sees Peyton sitting on a bench in the courtyard. He can see her face and knows that she is crying. He wants to go to her, to make sure that she is okay. He knows that he shouldn't want that. He is marrying Lindsay in less than an hour. He shouldn't want to go to Peyton. He shouldn't want to gently wipe the tears from Peyton's face or hold her close and whisper words of comfort in her ear. He shouldn't want to, but he does. Looking at the clock he realizes that he has 45 minutes left before he has to take his place at the alter and marry Lindsay. He takes another look outside and sees Brooke walk up to Peyton in the courtyard. Brooke sits down beside Peyton and puts her arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. He knows that she is trying to comfort Peyton. He can see that they are talking and as guilty as it makes him feel, he wishes that he could hear what they are saying. It is then that he realizes that he never read Peyton's letter. Maybe it will give him some insight as to what the two girls are talking about now. He moves over to his jacket and pulls the letter out of the pocket and begins to read it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to all who reviewed. You begged so nicely for this chapter I thought I would give you a bonus tonight. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I hope it was worth the wait.

STILL YOU

Chapter 4

_Luke,_

_I've loved you for so long that it's hard for me to remember a time when I didn't. I know that I was alive before I met you, but I _

_don't think I really started to live until I felt your love. You brought me to life Luke. You have taught me so much. You showed me _

_how to believe in myself. Do you remember the night you came to my office and told me that I wasn't the Peyton that you _

_remembered, and I said that I hadn't been that Peyton for three years? When you came to LA three years ago and surprised me at_

_ my office I was so happy Luke. I had missed you so much. Back then I was working towards my dream of owning my own record _

_label. And I wasn't making a whole lot of progress, but I didn't know that. Back then I was still optimistic about everything. I was _

_riding the high of our love and I still thought anything was possible. When I saw the ring box, it never once crossed my mind that _

_we wouldn't get married someday. From the moment we got finally got together I was sure of one thing, that I would spend the _

_rest of my life loving you. Do you remember what I told you my last night in Tree Hill? I said," It doesn't matter if I stay or go, _

_cause I am going to love you forever Lucas Scott." If I had known that your proposal was an all or nothing ultimatum, trust me I _

_would have said yes. I would have left LA and come back home with you right then. But I didn't know it was all or nothing Luke. I _

_thought that we had forever to be together. I thought that it was important for us to make our dreams come true. I couldn't ask _

_you to give up the coaching job and I couldn't ask you to leave Nathan when he needed you either. I wasn't ready to give up on my_

_ dreams either. I really thought that we had forever to be together. I thought that knowing that we had the next 50 years or so to _

_be together was enough incentive for us to make it through another year or so fulfilling our other dreams. When I woke up and _

_you were gone, my heart shattered into a million pieces and you are right, I am not the girl I once was. I became a shell of myself _

_when you left me. I got up and went to work and would go home and curl up and cry myself to sleep most nights. When you called _

_and invited me to your book signing, I allowed myself to hope that maybe things could work out between us. I got all dressed up, I _

_mean I literally put on a dress, a peach colored dress Luke, and I went to that book store with all the hope in the world and then I _

_saw it, Lindsay kissed you, and I felt my world crumble around me once more. After that I threw all my walls back up. I went to _

_work and did my job, but I was no longer enthusiastic about it. I think I just went to work, because it was the only way to pay my _

_rent. A few days before I came back to Tree Hill, I was sitting in my boss's office and he walked in. We got to talking about my _

_career. In four years, I went from working in the mail room to being the Assistant to the Assistant. That's as far as I got Luke. I _

_felt like such a failure. I felt like I had let us both down. My boss said that if I dropped a button on my blouse that he would let me _

_into the morning meeting. The meeting that I had been trying to get in to the entire time I was in LA. And you know what Luke, I _

_dropped the button, and he let me in the meeting. I had a promo cd from a band that I had been following for a few weeks and I _

_took it to the meeting, and my boss bashed my ideas and they signed this actress/singer who had almost no talent instead. I left _

_work that night feeling so low. When I was walking home, I came across this street vendor and there was a copy of your book for _

_sale. I looked up and there was an InStyle Magazine with Brooke's picture on it. I suddenly felt more empty and lonely than I had _

_in years. Which is really saying a lot. I bought both the book and the magazine and went home. I put the audio version of your _

_book in the cd player and listened to you talk about me and about how I had integrity and I just felt like shit. I had dropped the _

_damn button. What kind of integrity was that. I picked up the phone and called Brooke and within in an hour I had decided to come _

_home. I walked in my office the next morning and quit my job. Twenty four hours later, I was back in Tree Hill. I still love you Luke, _

_and I will love you until the day that I die. I am not sure you will even remember me telling you either of these things, because _

_one of them was when you were unconscious after your car accident and the other was just so long ago. When you were _

_unconscious after the accident, I told you that I would wait for you forever if I had to. I seem to recall you making the same_

_ statement to me after your heart attack when I was having trouble opening up because I was afraid of losing you. You said you _

_would wait forever. It really is a shame you couldn't wait. After Brooke and I found out about you sleeping with Nikki, I told you _

_that where my head and heart were at that I couldn't have just gone out and slept with someone else. My head and heart are still _

_there Luke. There hasn't been anyone else in my heart or my bed since the last time you were there. I haven't been able to let _

_you go Luke. _

_Today is going to be one of the hardest days of my life. Watching you get up in front of all those people and pledge to love, honor,_

_ and cherish Lindsay, is going to rip my heart out. But if Lindsay is the one who is going to make you happy then that's what I _

_want for you. I wish you all the love and happiness in the world Luke. It is what will make this day bearable. _

_You should know that I will be leaving for New York immediately after the wedding. I need to get away from you and everything _

_that this town represents. I have already made the arrangements. I will be staying at Brooke's penthouse. I am going to do some _

_promotional work for the label and for Mia. I will be gone about two weeks. When I come home, I need you to help me Luke. I need _

_you to help me move on. I need you to stay away from me Luke. I know that there may be times when it is unavoidable, but I _

_need to try and get on with my life. I need to try to get over you so that one day I can fall in love again. I don't know if that's even _

_possible. I was on the other side of the country for three years and didn't see or talk to you except for the book signing ordeal, and _

_I couldn't get over you, so I don't know why I would think that I could do it while we are in the same town. But I guess I have to _

_try. Otherwise I am going to end up spending the rest of my life as lonely as I have been for the last three years, and I just don't_

_ want to do that Luke. _

_I wish that I could have found the courage to tell you all of this in person before now, but I think this make be better for both of _

_us. Most of our truthful conversations haven't turned out so good lately, and I just don't want to fight anymore. I love you Luke, I _

_always will. I just felt that I needed to explain some things to you before you marry Lindsay. I need you to know that I am not _

_sure that we can be friends Luke. We were never just friends, Brooke can attest to that, and I think that is one of the hardest _

_parts of all of this. Don't get me wrong, Brooke is one of my best friends, she really is and she has been really good to me over the_

_ years. I love her dearly, but Luke you were my best friend, my soulmate, my savior. You are the other part of my heart and soul. _

_You are the man that I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true and you are the man that I want to turn to if _

_they don't. I want my curly headed blonde daughter to have your blue eyes and your dimples, but she won't. I want my son to _

_have your smile and your heart. I want him to love basketball and literature, but I don't know that he will. I want forever with you, _

_but I can't have it, so you have to help me find my way, so that I can find forever with someone else. Please say that you will do _

_that for me Luke. You have always been the one to save me and I need you to help me this one last time. Please help me. _

_With love always, _

_Peyt_

By the time he finishes reading the letter he has tears in his eyes and an ache in his heart. He is torn from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He composes him self quickly and gives the unwanted intruder permission to enter. He is standing at the window looking out. He suddenly realizes that Peyton is no longer in the courtyard. He wanders again if she is okay. He is pulled from his thoughts when he hears someone calling his name.


	5. Chapter 5

STILL YOU

Chapter 5

"Luke."

"Oh, hey Brooke."

"Are you okay Luke?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just reading Peyton's letter."

"Oh."

"Do you know if Lindsay is ready?"

"I don't know Luke. I can check for you in a minute."

"Thanks."

"Luke, I know this isn't the best time, and I apologize for that, but, Peyton is really upset, she wants to be here for you, because she knows that it is what you want. But it's killing her Luke. I don't think it's a good idea for her to stay. I am not sure that she will make it through the ceremony without breaking down and I don't want her to suffer that kind of humiliation in front of everyone Luke."

"I agree. I didn't really realize how much she was hurting, how much I had hurt her until I read the letter."

" I know it's asking a lot, but maybe you could call her and tell her that you understand. Let her know that if she feels like she should leave then you respect her enough to let her."

"I will call her in a minute. I just want to be alone when I do it.."

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Are you really going to do this? Again?"

"What do you mean again? I have never gotten married before."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. I mean are you really going to stay with one girl, when your heart really belongs to another one. Cause I got to tell you Luke, I have been on the losing end of that triangle and it is a really horrible place to be."

" I love Lindsay."

" And you loved me too. I know you did, you have just always loved Peyton more."

"I'm sorry Brooke, you know that we never meant to hurt you."

"I know Luke, and you know what, I got over it, and do you know why?"

"No, why?"

"Because I could see it Luke, the way that the two of you looked at each other, the unspoken connection that you always had, and still have. It's the reason that I told you to go to her the night of the championship. It's the reason that I ended things between us the night of the athletic banquet. Because I knew that the two of you belonged together. I still believe that."

"I love Lindsay Brooke, she has been there for me for the past few years. We have had a lot of really good times. She makes me happy. But, you are right Brooke, I do still love Peyton. I don't know what to do. But you are right, Peyton shouldn't have to keep enduring this day. I will go ahead and call her. Could you go make sure that she is okay afterwards."

"Sure Luke."

"Thanks."

"Anytime Broody."


	6. Chapter 6

STILL YOU

Chapter 6

Luke takes his iPhone out of his pocket and scrolls to Peyton's picture. God she is so beautiful. He pushes the button to make the call. It rings several times before she answers in a low, hesitant, and shy voice. Even if he hadn't seen her earlier, it is obvious to him that she has been crying.

"Hey Luke, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I'm dressed, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, what's up?"

" I got your letter Peyt. I wanted to apologize to you. I didn't realize how unfair I was being to you, asking you to be here today."

"We are friends, right Luke and friends should be at their friends wedding."

"We were never just friends Peyt, you were right about that, and I am so sorry for the way that I have been treating you, and the way that I treated you in LA. I am just so sorry. "

"That was a long time ago Luke."

" I just wanted you to know, that I understand if today is too much. I'm not asking you to, I don't want you to think that I don't want you here, but I want you to know that if you feel like you need to leave, I would understand."

Peyton is shocked by his words. She wonders if he has talked to Brooke, given that they had a similar conversation earlier in the courtyard.

(Flashback to earlier)

Peyton was sitting in the courtyard softly crying. She was imagining what it would be like if today was her's and Luke's wedding day instead of his and Lindsay's. She imagined what her dress would look like, what Haley and Brooke would be wearing as attendants. She imagined how handsome Luke would look in his tuxedo and how Nathan and skills would be joking around with him. She imagined how cute Lily and Jamie would look in their little outfits. She was so happy, it was like a dream come true, and like they had always said, he was standing beside her when it did. She was pulled from her dream by the sound of someone calling her name. She looked up to see Brooke walking towards her. She looked down as Brooke sat down beside her putting one arm around her shoulder and taking her right hand in hers.

"Maybe you shouldn't stay for the wedding."

"Believe me Brooke, the last thing that I want, ever is to sit in that church and watch him pledge to love, honor, and cherish someone that isn't me, but he wants me here, so what else can I do, but suck it up and deal with it."

"You shouldn't have to, he should respect you enough to understand that this isn't fair to you."

"I will deal with it Brooke and tonight I will get on that plane and spend two weeks in New York trying to get over it, and maybe just maybe, get over him."

"I need to go inside for a few minutes, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I will meet you inside in a few minutes."

(End of flashback)

"Are you sure that you are okay with me leaving Luke, cause I can stay if that's what you want?"

"I'm sure Peyt, it's not fair to you, and I need to start being fair to you."

"If you are sure, then I do think that it would be the best thing. I wish you luck Luke, I really do. I hope you and Lindsay a life time of love and happiness."

"Thank you Peyton."

"Your welcome. Goodbye Luke." Peyton choked out.

Before he could even say goodbye, she had already hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

STILL YOU

Chapter 7

Luke suddenly felt very empty and lost. Images suddenly flooded his mind, towing her car the first time, the night of the party at Dan's when they had kissed the first time, the night she came to him and told him she had made a mistake and wanted him too, the motel room when they had almost made love the first time, the summer they spent together when Brooke was in California, all the nights they spent together after he rescued her from Ian, going to prom in Honey Grove, making love afterwards, her holding Lily after she was born, their last night together before she left for LA.

His mind is then flooded with the images of Peyton in the hotel room the night of the botched proposal, the night that she returned to Tree Hill and the look on her face when he told her that there was someone else, how she yelled at him outside of Clothes over Bros when he told her that the bartender wasn't good enough for her, the way that she yelled and threw her copies of his novel at him.

It is then that he realizes that although he loves Lindsay, they have never shared the passion that he shares with Peyton. They have never shared that intense connection. Even his and Peyton's fights are full of emotion and passion. He knows now that he can't do this, he can't marry Lindsay when he still feels so much for Peyton. Even if he and Peyton don't end up back together, he knows that it isn't fair to Lindsay for him to marry her unless he can do it with his whole heart.

Brooke goes looking for Peyton after leaving Luke. She sees Mouth and Millicent and walks over to them.

"Hey guys, have either of you seen Peyton recently."

"Actually yes, I saw her talking on a her phone about five minutes ago and then she got in her car and left."

"Okay, thanks, I will see you guys inside in a few minutes."

Brooke tries to call Peyton on her cell, but it goes straight to voicemail. She knows that today was hard for Peyton and is thankful that Peyton will not have to watch the debacle that she has a feeling is about to happen. She had the worse feeling that Lucas's stubborn nature was going to result in him marrying Lindsay today. That boy always was stupid at all the worst moments.

Flashback

"So what exactly did he say to you, Lucas, when you told him"

"Oh"

"What?"

"He said oh."

"Boys can be so dumb."

End of flashback

She decided to go back inside and give Peyton her space. She would see her before Peyton left for the airport tonight. Besides the wedding was starting in five minutes, she needed to take her seat.

Just as she was taking her seat, Nathan walked in and headed towards the front of the church.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I want to say thank you to all of you who are reading, particulary those of you who have reviewed. As I said in the first chapter, I actually started writing this just prior to the airing of episode 5x12 and before I could finish it the new episodes started airing and the show went in a completely different direction than what I had hoped for and my depression limited my inspiration and motivation to finish this fic. There are only two more chapters left of what I have written. I left off at a point where I can either have Peyton and Lucas reunite right away or I can keep going and have him work to get her back. I have used a few of the ideas that I had for Lucas wooing Peyton back in my other story, What's In Your Heart, and don't want to use them here, so if you guys want me to continue writing, please feel free to offer up ideas. If not, i may add a couple of chapters at the end, showing their reunion after the final scene in chapter 10. It is completely up to you.

Thanks again for reading, and reviewing. Here is chapter 8.

STILL YOU

Chapter 8

"Can I have your attention please."

Everyone turned and looked at Nathan.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming today, but there will not be a wedding today. Lucas and Lindsay ask that you respect their privacy and give them some time to deal with the situation and they will be in touch with you soon. Thanks again."

Nathan walked towards Brooke. "Brooke, Lucas would like to see you."

"Um okay. Nathan, do you know what happened?"

"Not really, I went to let Luke know that it was time to the sanctuary and he said that he needed to see Lindsay alone. I went and got her for him and the next thing I knew, he walked out of the room and she was already gone, she had left through the exit in the back of the room. He asked me to tell everyone that the wedding was off and to get you."

"Okay, where is he"

"He's in the same room he was in earlier."

"Okay thanks."

Brooke knocks on the door. "Luke, it's Brooke, can I come in?"

Luke opens the door. "I need to see her Brooke, where is she."

"I don't know Luke, I went to find her after I left you and Millicent told me that she had seen her on the phone, I guess with you and that she left as soon as she hung up. I tried to call her on her cell but it went straight to voicemail."

"Do you think she went home or to the office?"

"I don't know Luke."

"Can you help me find her?"

"Of course Luke. You check her office and I will check the house. If she is not at either of those places we will get together and look for her."

"Okay, call me if you find her."

"I will, you do the same."

Brooke and Lucas left the church separately.

Brooke and Peyton's house

Brooke arrives home to find Peyton's car in the driveway. She calls out to Peyton as she enters the house.

"Peyton. Peyton."

She enters Peyton's room and sees an envelope lying against the pillow.

_Brooke,_

_I am so sorry Brooke. I hope you won't be mad that I left without saying goodbye. It just all got to be too much and I need to get out of here before I fall apart, I called ahead and changed my flight reservation. By the time you read this I will probably be half way to New York. Thanks again for everything, and I don't just mean letting me stay at the penthouse. I am turning off my cell phone for a few days, but if there is an emergency just leave me a message at the front desk. You're a great friend and I love you. _

_Love, _

_P.Sawyer_

"Oh Peyton! Of all the times for you to run."

Brooke dials Lucas's cell. But before he can answer there is a knock on the door. Brooke goes to answer it. "I thought you were going to call me when you found her?

"I just tried to call you."

"Where is she? Her car is outside so I know she is here?"

"She's gone Luke."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Okay only one more chapter before I have to decide whether to write an ending or to continue the story. Please let me know what you guys want me to do.

P.S. If you are not already doing so, please check out my other fic "What's In Your Heart?".

STILL YOU

Chapter 9

"What do you mean she is gone?"

"She left Luke. She changed her flight reservation and left for New York early."

Both of them were silent for a few moments. "Oh God Brooke. What have I done?"

"It might not be too late Luke."

"She's gone Brooke, I've lost her."

"She will be back Luke. She's only supposed to be gone for two weeks."

"I know Brooke, but she's given up on me. And I can't blame her. She at least gave me a reason to believe in her, in us. But I just gave up. I have given her no reason to believe in me. I left her. I promised her that I would love her forever. I promised her that I would wait for her forever. I didn't do that Brooke. I didn't wait for her. She asked me too and I didn't. I've lost her. I've lost them both. And I have no one to blame but myself. I have hurt Peyton and Lindsay and I don't know how to fix any of it."

"Who do you want Luke? Or do you even know."

'I love them both. But Peyton….Well she's Peyton."

"Yeah, I know."

"What do I do now Brooke."

"When all your dreams come true Luke, who do you want standing next to you?"

"Thanks Brooke."

"Anytime Broody. Hey, do me a favor."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Make sure the new ring, looks nothing like the old one. I really could have kicked your ass for that."

"I was kind of hoping that you didn't recognize it."

"Well I did. I just didn't say anything because I didn't want Peyton's heart to break anymore than it already had. I was already kicking myself in the ass for sending her to you the night you got engaged."

"What do you mean you sent her to me?"

"Peyton came to me after you and Lindsay left and admitted to me that she had come back for you. She said it didn't matter because you were with Lindsay now. I said that Lindsay didn't stand a chance. That she was Peyton Sawyer and you had written a whole book about how much you loved her. That you were Peyton and Lucas and you were meant to be together. That was how it was supposed to be. I told her to go get you."

"You should have seen her face when Lindsay opened the door. Lindsay had been crying and I know that Peyton thought that it was because I broke up with her and Peyton started to apologize to her. When Lindsay told her that we were engaged, the look on Peyton's face broke my heart. The truth is that I didn't go home that night intending to propose to Lindsay. I went home to end things with her. But when I got there she was packing. She had been going thru all of the drawers and cabinets and when I walked in she was standing at my chest of drawers and I called out to her and she turned around holding the ring box. I felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. She thought that it was for her and I felt so guilty about what had happened with Peyton, and all I could think was that this girl, she would say yes. She had loved me, and helped me move on, and she wouldn't say someday, she would say yes. It felt like a sure thing and that felt good in the moment. I have been running scared because I didn't want to get my heart broken again Brooke. But I am tired of running. I know what I want. But what if I am too late?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER THAT I HAVE WRITTEN OF THIS STORY. I HAVE POSTED A POLL REGARDING THIS FIC ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE GO VOTE. YOUR VOTE WILL DETERMINE WHETHER I END THIS STORY OR NOT. WHETHER I CHOOSE TO WRITE THE FINALE OR CONTINUE ON, IT WILL TAKE ME A FEW DAYS TO GET A NEW CHAPTER UP. THE RESULTS OF THE POLL WILL ALSO DECIDE WHAT I WRITE NEXT, SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO CHOOSE UNTIL YOU GUYS VOTE.

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND REVIEWING.

STILL YOU

Chapter 10

"Well if you keep sitting here talking to me you won't ever know, will you."

"Did her note say what time her flight leaves?"

"No, it didn't, but I can't imagine that it would have left yet, she can't have been gone that long."

"Maybe I can still catch her. Do me a favor and call the airport and find out when the next flight to New York leaves and call me on my cell phone."

"Okay. But what are you going to do?"

"I am going to try to catch her before she gets on the plane."

Luke is walking out the door when Brooke calls out to him, "Welcome back Luke."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was wondering where the Lucas Scott that I have always known and loved had gone, but it looks like he finally pulled his head out of his ass and returned to us." Brooke said with a smirk.

"Very funny Brooke."

"Now go get our girl."

Lucas leaves and Brooke calls the airport.

"Tree Hill Airport, how can I help you?

"Can you tell me what time the next flight to New York leaves?"

"Actually they are getting ready to start boarding first class passengers in about 10 minutes. The flight should depart on time in about 45 minutes. Is there anything else that I can assist you with?"

"No, thank you."

Brooke hangs up and calls Lucas. "Hello."

"Hey. I don't think you are going to be able to get there in time, they are getting ready to start boarding now. What are you going to do?"

"Give me the number to the airport Brooke."

"What are you going to do?

"Brooke! Just give me the damn number. I don't have time to explain."

"Alright, alright. You don't have to be mean. The number is 910-341-4333."

"Luke. Luke? I can not believe he just hung up on me."

"Tree Hill Airport, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I am trying to get in touch with a passenger. She is getting ready to board the flight to New York. It is extremely urgent that I speak with her."

"What is her name sir?"

"Her name is Peyton Sawyer."

"Okay, please hold and I will page her."

"Thanks."

Peyton was sitting in the passenger lounge waiting for her flight to board when an announcement comes over the intercom.

"Will passenger Peyton Sawyer please pick up on the nearest courtesy phone, I repeat, will passenger Peyton Sawyer please pick up on the nearest courtesy phone."

"What in the world, who would be calling me. Every one should still be at the wedding and no one but Brooke and Luke even know I am leaving today, much less early." Peyton makes her way over the courtesy phone. "This is Peyton Sawyer."

"Hello Ms. Sawyer, you have a call, please hold and I will connect you."

"Thanks."

"Peyton?

"Luke, what the hell?

"Thank god I caught you."

"Luke what are you doing? Go back to your wife."

"I don't have a wife Peyton, I called it off. Lindsay is gone."

Peyton was stunned speechless. "Peyton? Peyton, are you still there."

"Uh, yeah, I'm here."

"Don't go Peyton, I need to see you."

"We are now boarding flight 509 to New York." Was announced over the intercom.

"I have to go."

"Please Peyton, I know I have no right to ask, but please don't get on that plane."

"Luke, I have to go, I have meetings scheduled for the label and Mia. They are boarding my flight Luke, I have go."


	11. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have closed the poll. 9 out of 12 of those who voted, would like for me to have Lucas have to work to get Peyton back instead of just writing a reunion between them, so that is what I am planning to do. However, I don't really have any idea at this point where to go with the story, because I used a lot of the ideas that I had for Lucas to use to get Peyton back in my other story, What's In Your Heart, so if you all want me to finish the story, I am going to need a few suggestions as to what you would like to see happen. I could have him go to New York and fight for her there, or I could have him give her space and have him set up stuff to fight for her with once she returns from New York. I need some feed back from you guys. Cause I am stuck. I know exactly what I would do if I had them reunite now, and if I don't get some feed back, that is what I am going to have to do.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Heather


End file.
